The Infernal Squeaking
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Post PP. Danny learns that fame has its downside from a super annoying rubber Danny figure that squeaks when you squeeze it. And Sam won't stop making it squeak. Will Danny be able to retain his sanity? Some minor DXS at the end. Oneshot.


A one shot for you all to enjoy!!

* * *

Being famous was okay so far, Danny had got knighted, received a bunch of medals, he was even popular, except that he was still a loser at the same time since he refused to hang out with the other "popular" kids. Anyway today was the day that Danny would learn that fame had a terrible, annoying and squeaky downside…

As Danny walked to his second period class he noticed a familiar Goth girl running up to him.

"Danny, you'll never guess what I found!" Sam told the halfa. She help up a rubber Danny Phantom figure. "It squeaks!" She squeezed it for emphasis. The little toy let out a long squeak in response.

"Um, yeah." Danny was in fact a little creped out by it. He still wasn't used to seeing himself on all kinds of merchandise. _Squeak! Squeak!_ Sam squeaked the little rubber Danny over and over.

"Wanna try it? It's really addicting!" The Goth asked, she then squeaked the doll several more times. Already that squeak was begging to annoy our favorite halfa. For the rest of the school day during every class Danny and Sam had together, she would sit behind him and squeak that little rubber thing right next to the halfa's ear. It was slowly driving Danny mad…

--Lunch! --

Tucker was stuffing a giant meatball sub without the non-meat parts into his mouth. Every time Danny picked up his Sloppy Joe Sam squeaked the doll. Every time he took a bite out of said Sloppy Joe the doll was squeaked. Every time he chewed and so on…

_Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!_ Danny was fuming with anger now. That squeaking, that infernal squeaking he could take it no longer! Finally Danny stood up, stared at the rubber Danny safely nestled in Sam's hand, and ran out of the cafeteria screaming like a little girl.

--Lots of hours later--

With the school day finally over, Danny had decided to take a nice long bubble bath. _There's no way I can hear that evil squeak in here._ The halfa sighed and began to fall asleep. Then he heard it.

_Squeak_

Danny frantically looked around, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

_Squeak_

Now bubbles were rising from the other end of the tub. The squeaks continued, in the tune of Jaws. Slowly the rubber Danny doll emerged from the water. It started moving closer, squeaking constantly to the same evil Jaws tune. Danny shrunk towards the back of the bathtub, trembling in fear. Finally in massive splash Sam, fully dressed, jumped out from under the water and squeaked the doll furiously right in Danny's face while cackling maniacally.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY BATHTUB!?" Danny screeched once the shock of the return of the infernal squeaking wore off.

"Some things are best left unsaid." Sam replied mysteriously. She then sank beneath the water line and vanished. Danny unplugged the drain and never took his eyes off the water, but the Goth was nowhere to be seen.

--Nighttime--

Danny climbed into his bed. He did a quick search under the pillow and under the covers, but the evil doll was nowhere to be found. Reassured, he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_Squeak_

The halfa's eyes opened a crack.

_Squeak_

He looked over his shoulder and saw Sam standing over his bed, squeaking that evil thing. Danny sat up and started daggers at the little thing.

"May I squeak it?" He asked in a flat voice, hiding his incredible rage.

"Sure." Sam handed him the doll. Danny held the little rubber figure in the palm of his hand while he contemplated what the best way to kill it would be. While deep in thought, he involuntarily squeezed it. The doll squeaked as usual. Then Danny squeaked it again, and again, and again. _Sam was right! This is addicting! _The halfa continued the squeak the little doll. But in his state of bliss, Danny squeezed the doll a little too hard. Under the intense pressure, the little rubber Danny exploded. The much larger real Danny's eye widened. He stared at the destroyed figure for what seemed like an eternity.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S BROKEN!" Danny dropped the doll and began to sob uncontrollably. Sam picked it up and threw the broken rubber Danny into the trashcan.

"Jeeze Danny. It's just a twenty-five cent rubber squeaking thing."When the halfa continued to cry, Sam shrugged and walked out. "I love you!" She called out before getting out of ear shot. Danny stopped crying.

"And I loved that infernal squeaking…" The tears came rushing back.

* * *

Honestly this didn't come out how I had it in my mind. But anyways, I hope you found that funny. As for how Sam magically appeared and disappeared in Danny's bathtub, I don't think I'll even attempt to explain that plot hole.


End file.
